Come Back to Me
by Eternal Wind
Summary: Someone has killed Duo and Trowa is left to try to move on. 3x2


That Day Was the Last Day I Saw Your Smile

The rain fell steady from the cold gray sky as Trowa walked the lonely streets to clear his mind of his thoughts.

            'I though that we would be together forever…' Trowa thought. 

His thoughts went back to just a couple of hours ago when everything was happy.

            _"HEY! TRO where are you?! Duo yelled_

_            "I'm in here." Trowa said as he walked back into the room where Duo was_

_            "Where were you?" Duo asked hopefully _

_            "Sorry I can't tell you" Trowa said slyly_

_            "Wwhhyy" Duo asked as he rocked on the balls of his feet_

_            "Because it would ruin the surprise." Trowa answered bluntly _

_            "Damn!" Duo said with a grin_

_            "You'll find out soon. I promise!" Trowa said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around his koi. "Just be patient." Trowa whispered in Duo's ear and then kissed it and walked off._

The two had been so happy what could have happened to destroy what they had? Yet something did happen…

            _"Do you think I should ask him yet?" Trowa asked_

_            "If you want. I mean he is your lover not mine." Heero said_

_            "But I don't know if now is the best time…" Trowa whispered_

_            "Then wait." Heero said simply_

_            "But if I wait to long…" Trowa began_

_            "Duo is not going anywhere." Heero interrupted  _

_            "Your right." Trowa said and walked back into the room where Duo was_

_            Duo was sitting on the sofa reading 'The Vampire Lestat', Trowa just stood in the doorway a long moment just watching Duo. Duo had been just what Trowa had needed, and wanted as well. Finally Trowa walked out into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Duo. Duo rested his head on Trowa's shoulder and kept reading._

_            "Duo." Trowa whispered almost afraid to speak._

            "Hum?" Duo said putting the book down for a second 

            Trowa tried to hold on to that moment but now it was begging to slip away as the dark event that took his Duo away from him came in to his mined again. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

_The doorbell rang and Duo jumped up to get the door because he'd been waiting for a package to come, little did anyone know what was about to happen as Duo answered the door and sighed for the package and came back into the apartment. Duo stared to open the box._

_"DUO NO!" Heero said seeing that something wasn't right_

_"Why Heero?" Duo asked as he ripped open the box_

_"Because…" but it was to late _

_The box exploded and knocked Duo to the ground. Trowa heard the blast and came running into the room to find Duo on the ground. Trowa rushed to his lover's side and held him. Heero was already on the phone with 911. _

Everything after that was a blur Trowa remembered the permanents getting there but nothing else until they got to the hospital. The doctor was talking to Trowa to let him know how Duo was doing at the moment, which wasn't good they didn't even know if he was going to make it through the night.

_"The next forty-eight hours are the most critical." Trowa heard the doctor say  _

_"Can I go in to see him?" Trowa said in a calm voice_

_"No, not yet." The doctor said a little surprised at Trowa's calmness _

            "When will I be able to see him?" Trowa asked 

_            " I don't know but I'll keep you posted on how he is doing and let you know as soon as you can see him. Okay?" the doctor said_

_            "Yes sir." Trowa said and sat down _

_            Not long after Trowa sat down Heero finally made it to the hospital, as soon as Heero saw Trowa he ran over to him._

_            "How is Duo doing?" Heero asked _

_            "He's in critical condition. At this point they don't even know if he is going to live." Trowa whispered holding back tears_

_            "When can you go in to see him?" Heero asked _

_            "I don't know the doctor said he would let me know." Said Trowa  _

_            Heero and Trowa had been in the hospital for what seemed like hours. Quatre had come as soon as he could, as did Relena and Hilda.  Soon the doctor came over to Trowa._

_            "You can go in now." Said the Doctor_

_            A nurse led Trowa to Duo's room_

_            "He's sleeping." The nurse whispered_

_            Trowa slowly walked into the dark room, the soft beep of  the heart monitor was the only noise in the room. Duo was just lying there he looked so helpless Trowa walked to the side of the bed and took a sit in the chair that was next to the bed._

_            "I'm here Duo." Trowa whispered choking back tears_

_            He took Duo's hand into his own and brought Duo's hand to his cheek then kissed it. Tears rolled from his emerald green eyes. Trowa sat by Duo's side for a long time until Heero came in and told him to go get some coffee or something and that he would sit with Duo until he got back._

_            "Thank you Heero. I'll be back in an hour" Trowa whispered _

            The rain still came down as it washed over Trowa as he walked back to the hospital as soon as Hilda saw how wet his was she told him that she would get him some dry clothing and was off. Hilda came back about twenty minutes later and handed Trowa the dry clothing .

            "Thank you." Trowa said and headed to Duo's room. He walking into the bathroom dried off and changed.  

            Trowa came out of the bathroom and Heero got up to let him sit down. Heero walked out living the two alone. Trowa took Duo's hand again.

            "I'm back Duo." Trowa whispered 

            He laid his head down on the side of the bed and soon sleep over came him.

Little Wing

Trowa stand with Duo's side all night falling in and out of sleep. Trowa was afraid to sleep long. What if duo woke up wile he was asleep? But Trowa desperately needed to sleep and he knew it.

            "You can use that bed over there." A nurse with red hair said as she pointed to an empty bed to her right.

            "Okay…" Trowa said 

            Trowa walked slowly towards the bed he was so tired he could have fallen asleep right here on the floor. Trowa sank down on the bed and was asleep before he hit the bed.

            "He's gonna end up in here as a patriot himself if he doesn't do anything soon." the nurse with the red heir said as Heero walked in

            "He was going to ask Duo to marry him…" Heero's voice trailed off

            The nurse stared at Heero for a long moment before speaking " That's sad…Will I hope your friend makes it." She said softly

            "For Trowa's sake I do to." Heero said sadly

            The nurse gave Heero a sad look and walked out. Heero walked over to Trowa and gently laid the coves over Trowa's sleeping form.

            "Hang in there. For Duo hang in there." Heero whispered then kissed Trowa's forehead gently

            When Heero walked out into the waiting room he saw that Wufei had just gotten there. They had to come from anther colony but had gotten there as fast as they could.

            "How is he?!" Solo asked

            "He is in a coma." Heero said bluntly 

            "Can we go into see hi?!" Solo asked

            "Yes just one of you though, and be quite Trowa just feel asleep." Heero said flatly 

            "You go first." Wufei said

            "Thank you." Solo said as he gave Wufei a quick hug 

            Solo fallowed Heero down the hall and into the room

            "Oh my god…." Solo whispered as he seen Duo 

            Duo lay in a white hospital gown with tubes in his arm that was connected to the IV a long with one in his nose to keep Duo breathing. Then there was the heart monitor.

            Tear fell from Solo's eyes to see his old friend look like this. Heero put his hand on Solo's shoulder for support; He knew this was hard for Solo to see. Hell it was hard for Heero himself to see. 

            Heero lead Solo from the room as Solo sobbed harder and harder. As soon as Wufei seem that Solo was crying he rushed to Solo and took Solo into his arms. Solo bared his face into Wufei as he cried. 

Come Back to Me

         " I don't know how much longer Duo has but he has begun to hemorrhage. We well do all we can to save him." Said the doctor

            Trowa stood frozen tears willed them selves out. Trowa sank down the wall and buried his head in his knees and sobbed hard now unable to hold the tears any loner.

            "Why…why…" Trowa wept he voice muffled 

            Heero sat down next to Trowa and put his arm around Trowa

            "He's a fighter. Duo well pull threw " Heero whispered

            "I hope your right…" Trowa whispered as he laid his head on Heero's shoulder

            'I hope so too.' Heero thought

Duo had been in surgery for three hours now. Everyone was wondering if Duo was going to make it but their answer soon came as the doctor came, he looked grim. Trowa shot up to meet the Doctor.

            "I'm sorry…he didn't make it…. He bled to death…" The doctor said holding tears of his own back.

            "…No…" Trowa whispered 

            "I'm very sorry for your loss we did all we could for Duo…" The Doctor said

            Trowa fell to his knees and let out a heart-wrenching sob

            " He meant everything to me. He was my world. I wanted to share my life with him, and now he's gone…gone forever…" bawled Trowa sorrowfully  

            The others stood frozen it didn't seem conceivable that Duo was really gone and yet it was true. Tears began to fall down their cheeks.

            " Fly fly little wing. Fly beyond imaging, the softest cloud, the whitest dove. Upon the wind of heavens love, past the plaints and the sun leave this lonely word of ours escape the sorrow and the pain and fly again…" Trowa sang the words to a song he had long ago heard as tears slid down his cheeks.

             Trowa felt so empty a big part of him died with Duo. He didn't know if he could possibly go on without Duo in his life. Heero walked up to Trowa and put a comforting arm around Trowa, though Heero knew it would take much more then he could give to help Trowa now. 

Fly Where Only Angels Sing

            It had been so hard to conceive that Duo was gone; everywhere Trowa went he seemed to see or here Duo. The pain was starting to get to him and they hadn't even had Duo's funeral and Trowa had to be there to say his final good-bye to the love of his life. The others had tried to comfort him but they too were going through their own pain that the lost of Duo had brought to everyone. Heero of them all had be the one who had really been there, it seemed to Trowa that Heero was trying to be sincere but Heero's true feelings for Trowa came through as well. It was a help to know that someone loved him the way Duo had, but even Heero knew it was to soon for Trowa to move on so he had stayed in the shadows.

            It was so hard for Trowa to even go though with the funeral as he went with Duo's last whishes. He walked back to the funeral parlor to meet with everyone else. Trowa slowly walked into the room where Duo's body was laid out. Doctor J was here along with Howard, Zeachs had come and so had Relena. Trowa never though this many people would show.

            "Trowa its time." Said the Priest 

            "Okay." Trowa whispered

            Trowa gently got out a small narrow box; he opened the box to reveille a flute. Tears came to Trowa's eyes as he put the flute together; Duo had given it to him for his birthday last month. Slowly Trowa stood then he brought the flute to his lips and begun to play the melody 'My Heart Will Go On'. The song sounded so sad as Trowa played it, the flute 'singing' the song mournfully.    

            Trowa held his eyes shut to hold back the tears, but he could hear the people crying as the song further made the moment a sad one. As the flute wailed mournfully on Trowa could no longer hold the tears in, they begin to fall silently Trowa played unfaltering despite the tears that feel.

            The four remaining Gundam pilots carried the casket that held Duo, as they carried it out it seemed as if the sky was moring Duo's death as well, as rain fell softly from the deep sorrowful gray clouds. Then when they came to cemetery   that would be Duo's resting place, Zeachs had to take Trowa's place for the pain was too immense for Trowa to take Duo any farther.

            Duo was laid to rest in a nice part of the cemetery there was a tree above the grave. And the Tome stone was a soft gray marble. The Tome Stone read:

Duo Maxwell

A.C. 180 – A.C 206

Your endless journey has begun

Take your gentle happiness 

Far to beautiful for this…

Hold this memory 

Bittersweet until we meet

            Trowa had picked that again it had been from the song (1) that had come to him when the news of this sweet angels death.  

                        "Fly fly little wing, fly where only angels sing, Fly away the time is right, go now find the light…" Trowa whispered the last words to the song.


End file.
